First and Last Words
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Seseorang yang tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaan seseorang adalah seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk dihargai apalagi dicintai dengan tulus!
1. Chapter 1

_**First and Last Words**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Author : Girl Tensha Zangetsu**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **NARUTO** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Hurt Love**

Sumarry : Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura hanyalah teman, namun hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Seperti layaknya berpacaran namun tidak ada status. Bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya? apakah mereka bisa bersama atau tidak?

 **Enjoy to Read**

 _ **Today theres no rain, but my heart always hurt and tears always fall from my eyes. I know, i cant make you happy with me, i know you bored with me. Your love always for her, not for me again. I'm sorry i always love you, but i know we will never together!**_

Itulah yang ada dibenak ku ketika aku memejamkan kedua mataku, hanya ketidakmungkinan yang terus terbayangkan olehku. Keinginan yang takkan jadi kenyataan,hanya akan menjadi angan dan sebatas mimpi.

Apakah aku salah menginginkan apa yang setiap orang miliki, seseorang yang menerima, mencintai dan aku cintai?

.

.

.

.

Haii, Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang murid kelas XIB dan aku bersekolah di **Konoha Elite High School**. Aku sangat membenci keramaian jadi disinilah aku menghabiskan waktuku ketika tengah badmood. Biasanya aku duduk di bangku yang berada di taman belakang sekolah ku. Ditaman inilah aku bebas dari segala beban yang ada. Menikmati angin yang berhembus manja, kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan dan yang terpenting bebas dari kebisingan dan kegaduhan serta keramaian yang ada. Entahlah memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat kepalaku nyut-nyutan tak tentu.

Ready to reading my sad story?

 **Begin Story**

 **Normal POV**

"Sasuke-kun..." sapa seorang gadis yang tengah menghampiri seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Hn..." jawaban singkat terdengar dari bibir sang Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal sangat tampan seperti pangeran bahkan banyak yang menjulukinya dengan sebutan Cold Prince atau Darkblue Prince.

Uchiha Sasuke, siswa dari kelas XIA adalah seorang yang berasal dari kalangan keluarga kaya raya. Keluarga Uchiha dikenal dengan kesuksesannya dalam bidang bisnis. Perusahaan Uchiha tersebar dimana-mana dan Sasuke bukanlah anak tunggal. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang membuat Perusahaan Uchiha berkembang sangat pesat, dan mungkin Uchiha bungsu itu akan mengikuti jejak anikinya, menjadi pengusaha yang sangat sukses dan terkenal. Yosh sampe sini dulu describe tentang Uchiha bungsu.

"moo, Sasuke-kun selalu saja cuek. Tumben sekali Sasuke-kun kau kemari, tidak seperti biasanya. Memangnya kau sedang ada masalah apa Sasuke-kun? Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat dingin padaku.." tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung si Cold prince.

"Hn, nanimo." Jawaban singkat yang sangat menyebalkan menurut si gadis musim semi.

"Hee sokka?" tanya Sakura mencoba memastikannya lagi dan...

"HN!" itulah jawaban sang Uchiha bungsu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya terdiam di taman belakang sekolahan itu. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin yang menerpa dedaunan. Lalu untuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta di sana, Sakurapun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Anoo... Sasuke-kun. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang rendah namun masih terdengar oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

Uchiha bungsu pun menatap wajah Sakura "Ya, bertanya apa memangnya?" dengan nada yang sedikit penasaran namun terasa datar oleh Sakura.

Dengan sedikit ragu Sakurapun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya "Aku lihat, Sasuke-kun kemarin bertemu dengan Karin di cafe. Sebenernya Sasuke-kun sedang apa disana dan apa kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Karin?"

"Kemarin kah? Aku..." belum tuntas Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, bel pun berbunyi, tanda masuk kelas untuk jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan ia malah mengalihkan atau menghentikan pembicaraan itu seolah sedang menghindar. "Lain kali saja aku ceritakan. Aku masuk kelas dulu." Pamit Sasuke lalu berlari dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, Sakura yang tengah bersedih karena ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

'Apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku Sasuke-kun? Apakah aku tidak layak untuk mengetahuinya? Mengapa kau bersembunyi dibalik bayangan itu? Mengapa kau bermain dibelakangku?' Gumam Sakura dengan tetesan air mata yang sedari tadi meratapi kepergian Sasuke.

Aku tahu sebenarnya, aku tahu semua yang terjadi! Mengapa kau bersikap dingin padaku, mengapa kau berubah sikap terhadapku dan aku tahu kau bermain dibelakangku Sasuke!

 **End POV**

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun, ia bertanya kepada Sasuke karena, ia ingin tahu seberapa jujur Sasuke. Ia bahkan melihat Sasuke yang terus menggenggam tangan Karin sewaktu di kafe.

 **Flashback**

13.26 PM

'Huh Kaa-chan telat menjemput lagi. Kebiasaan banget si Kaa-chan ini. Tega-teganya membuat anak tunggalnya ini sampai menunggu hingga jamuran di depan sekolah kaya begini. Ini ga banget kann. Pffff Kaa-chan ingat tidak sih kalau hari ini aku pulang nya jam segini karena ada les. Uhh' Begitulah gerutuan si manis berurai merah muda ini.

"Daripada nunggu hingga jamuran, lebih baik nunggu di kafe ah sekalian bisa buka-buka materi pelajaran tambahan tadi." pikir Sakura, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura pun berjalan menuju kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari Sekolahannya tersebut.

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, ia telah sampai ke kafe yang ditujunya. Namun sesosok yang sangat ia kenal berada di sana dan... itu adalah Sasuke! orang yang sangat dicintainya tengah bermesraan sambil menggenggam tangan gadis lain.

Sakura shock bukan main, tubuhnya gemetar melihat Sasuke dengan gadis lain tengah bermesraan. Kenyataan yang sangat pahit bahwa Sasuke bermain dibelakangnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura pun menangis dan berlari sekencang mungkin dengan wajah yang selalu menatap ke bawah. Rasanya ia ingin segera menjauhi tempat terkutuk itu, kafe sialan itu dan ia tak ingin melihat cowo brengsek itu dan... bughhhh, ternyata Sakura menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan sa-..." ucapan maaf Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang di tabraknya, dan Sakurapun langsung memeluknya ketika ia yakin siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang cemas dan khawatir.

"Sakura... Kau kenapa Sakura?" seseorang dengan nada cemas yang melihat Sakura tengah berlari sambil menangis sehingga tidak memerhatikan jalanan dan menabrak seseorang. "Sakura kenapa kau berlari sambil menangis seperti ini? Ini berbahaya Sakura..."

"Ino... Ino tolong aku..." Sakura pun lega ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah Yamanaka Ino, Sahabatnya dari kecil dan ia pun berada dikelas yang sama dengan Sakura.

Ino pun yang melihat Sakura sehancur itu hanya bisa diam dan balik memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang sedih. Karena ini kali pertama melihat sang gadis musim semi yang selalu ramah, ceria dan banyak ngomel itu menangis.

Ino pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan mulai bertanya pada Sakura dengan lembut "Sakura.. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ayo katakanlah... Eh sudah lupakan dulu masalahnya, lebih baik kau ikut denganku pulang kerumah. Kita bicarakan ini dirumahku oke?"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, tanda ia setuju.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Keluarga Yamanaka, yaitu rumah Ino, Sakura pun bercerita panjang lebar kepada Ino tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa menangis seperti tadi dan Ino pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama dan turut bersedih mendengar kejadian yang dialami sahabatnya yang malang ini.

"Aku mengerti Sakura bagaiman perasaanmu. Aku tak menyangka kenapa Sasuke bisa berbuat seperti ini. Tapi dengarkan Sakura, kau tidak boleh berlari seperti tadi. Itu sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kau kecelakaan dan arghhhh imajinasiku jadi kacau begini..." sambil mengacak-acak pusing rambutnya.

Lalu tanpa sadar, Sakura yang tengah bersedih ia menjadi tersenyum oleh tingkah konyol sahabatnya pirangnya ini. Dan...

 **End of Flashback**

Mengingat kejadian itu sangat menyakitkan bagi sakura, ia tak pernah menyangka mengapa ia bisa mengalami kejadian pahit ini. Ia berfikir bahwa ia adalah gadis yang paling sial sedunia. Lalu air mata pun menetes dari tatapan sendu nan menyakitkan itu, emerald indah pun basah karena sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pun melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan berteriak sekeras mungkin...

"Sialan kau Sasuke..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Fanfic ini akan menjadi fanfic yang pendek. Terinspirasi waktu saya tidak bisa tidur karena patah hati. Semoga fanfic ini tidak mengecewakan minna-san**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arigatou minna-san yang sudah membaca dan memberikan Review FIRST AND LAST WORDS dan sesuai dengan permintaan, saya akan sedikit memanjangkan chapter 2 ini.**_

 _ **Maaf jika ada kesalahan ejaan atau cerita yang sedikit tidak nyambung. Author ga pernah ngecek ulang.**_

 _ **First and Last Words**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Author : Girl Tensha Zangetsu**_

 _ **Disclaimer : NARUTO**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sumarry : Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura hanyalah sebatas teman, namun hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Seperti layaknya berpacaran namun tidak ada status. Bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya? Apakah mereka bisa bersama atau tidak? (Author pun belum kepikiran bakalan gimana jadinya:D)_

 _Review last chapter_

 _Mengingat kejadian itu sangat menyakitkan bagi sakura, ia tak pernah menyangka mengapa ia bisa mengalami kejadian pahit ini. Ia berfikir bahwa ia adalah gadis yang paling sial sedunia. Lalu air mata pun menetes dari tatapan sendu nan menyakitkan itu, emerald indah pun basah karena sang Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Sakura pun melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan berteriak sekeras mungkin..._

" _Sialan kau Sasuke..."_

 _ **Enjoy to Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Afternoon After School**

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Saat kaki ini melangkah keluar dan terlihat ia sedang berjalan gontai. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang, warnanya yang senada dengan musim semi di Konoha. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku telah menyakitinya.

Ingin rasanya kupanggil dan kupeluk ia agar tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Tunggu dulu... Kalau Sakura melihat aku dikafe bersama Karin, mengapa aku tak tahu dimana kebaradaannya.

Entahlah yang pasti ia mengira bahwa aku telah menghianatinya, dan aku menyakiti perasaannya.

'Sakura... apa harus kujelaskan semua padanya? Aku tak ingin ia kecewa padaku. Dan aku harus menuntaskan semuanya hari ini juga.' Begitulah pemikiran Uchiha Sasuke saat ia mengikuti langkah kecil seseorang yang ada didepannya ini.

 _ **End Of POV**_

Terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan lesu, wajahnya ditekuk sedemikian rupa namun tetap terlihat sangat manis, ya ia adalah Haruno Sakura. Sakura yang sedang melamun sambil berjalan dikoridor (Tolong jangan ditiru yah kebiasaannya si Pinky ini. Sangat berbahaya takutnya nabrak orang atau tembok. Viss) terlonjak kaget ketika ada tangan yang besar namun halus mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Sakura pun segera menoleh pada seseorang itu dan ternyata...

"Sasuke-kun!, oh god. Kenapa kau mengusap kepalaku dengan tiba-tiba sihh..." Sakura yang rada sebel itu pun manyun seketika.

"Suruh siapa kau melamun sambil menekuk wajah jelekmu itu Jidat!" tegas Sasuke dan dibalas dengan nada sinis dari si Pinky.

"Apa masalahmu? Ini wajahku, mengapa kau yang repot si, dasar Pantat Ayam!"

Lalu Sasuke membalasnya karena tak mau kalah "Karena wajah jelekmu itu membuat kacau pemandangan dikoridor Jidat!"

"Huh sudahlah terserah kau saja." Sakura pun menyudahi debat dengan mengalah dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah heran. Sifat cuek Sakura sedang muncul rupanya yang dengan mudah sekali berubah mood.

'Tadi pagi juga dia gapapa, kenapa sekarang cueknya muncul lagi. Mungkin dia mau PMS.' Bikin pusing aja pikir Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke pun mengejar Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang bareng.

"Sakura, ayo aku antar kamu pulang." Ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taksi." Jawab ketus Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura hingga Sakura sekarang berada di pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu. "Yoo, kau kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke pun menyentuh dahi Sakura yang lebar itu dan kaget ternyata Sakura sedang demam, makanya dia mudah sekali marah. "Hei, kau demam. Ayo aku antar pulang." Paksa Sasuke.

Sakura yang tengah pusing bukan main pun tidak bisa menolak lagi dan seketika kesadarannya pun menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan Sakura pun pingsan.

Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di mobil mewahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haruno's Mansion at 4.32 PM**

"Ughh dimana aku?" iris emerald itu pun bergerak kesana kemari memerhatikan sekeliling ruangan. "Are, aku sudah dikamarku. Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Sakura pun memegang kepalanya yang nyeri itu karena memaksa untuk mengingat kejadian ketika ia hampir pingsan.

'Yang aku ingat hanya, Sasuke-kun menggendongku lalu arghh... Are, dimana Sasuke-kun?' iris emerald itu pun kembali bergerak kesana kemari memerhatikan sekeliling kamarnya dan 'Ada, Sasuke-kun masih disini dan ia sedang tertidur di sofa.' Pikirnya tenang.

Sakura yang tengah melihat Sasuke tidur pun penasaran, ia ingin memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur damai. Sakura pun bergerak mendekat kearah Sasuke. Setelah ia dapat memandangi wajah yang sangat sempurna tanpa cacat itu, Sakura membelai rambut darkblue pantat ayam style sang Uchiha dan mengusap wajah tampan Sasuke.

Memandangi Sasuke seperti ini, Sakura sangat sakit ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemarin (Baca chapter 1). Ia pun berhenti mengusap wajah Tampan Uchiha dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya itu, Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam dan ia pun menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan menariknya, sehingga kini posisi Sakura berada di bawah Sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aduhh ahh, Sasuke-kun? Bukannya kamu sedang tidur tadi." Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup karena posisinya saat ini yang, emm tengah ditindih Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bangun sayang, ketika kamu terbangun, akupun terbangun juga. Aku pura-pura tidur tadi." Jelas Sasuke yang sedikit menggoda si Pinky yang tengah keheranan dan tak lupa menyentuh dahinya untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura.

"Tadi kenapa kamu berhenti mengusap wajah dan rambutku? Padahal aku sangat menikmatinya." Tanya Sasuke sedih. "Apa karena hal kemarin yang membuatmu banyak pikiran sehingga membuatmu demam Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun kaget dan ia pun memilih diam untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Uchiha Sasuke lalu Sakura menarik dasi sekolah Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti ini, Sasuke pun yakin bahwa kesalahpahaman kemarin yang menjadi penyebab masalah. Sasuke pun mengusap wajah cantik Sakura dan membelai lembut rambutnya. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Sakura, akan aku jelaskan semuanya padamu sampai kau mengerti." Sakura pun mengangguk dan berhenti menangis.

Sebelum Sasuke mulai menjelaskan semuanya tiba-tiba ...

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Sasuke-kun apa Sakura sudah bangun?" ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah Sakura no Oka-san.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun terkejut oleh ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar kamar Sakura. Mereka jadi panik bukan main karena posisi mereka yang sedari tadi dipertahankan keduanya. Sasuke pun bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sakura yang segera merapih kan dasinya yang di tarik Sakura dan Sakura pun berdiri lalu menghampiri pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Lalu masuklah ibunya si Pinky yang tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. "Eh, Sakura-chan sudah bangun. Ini Kaa-chan bawakan makanan dan minuman untuk Sasuke-kun yang sedari tadi nungguin kamu. Dimakan dan diminum ya Sasuke-kun, terimakasih udah perhatian sama anak Kaa-chan yang bandel ini, maaf jadi merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun. Hehe."

Sasukepun tersenyum kearah Ibunya Sakura. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok Kaa-san."

"Yasudah Kaa-chan pamit dulu ya. Silahkan dinikmati dan disambung mengobrolnya." Sakura no Kaa-san pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Sakura pun menatap mata Sasuke. "Ayo lanjutkan.." tutur Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Eh, lanjutkan apa Sakura? Lanjut menidurimu lagi? Oke kita pindah ke kasur saja..." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah innocent nya.

Sakura pun menggerakan tangannya dan...' Bletakkk' "Dasar kau mesum, Ero baka!" Emosi Sakura yang menjitak Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merintih kesakitan karena di jitak dengan keras oleh si Pinky. "Sakit baba... duhhh." Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Sakura.

Urat urat didahi Sakura pun muncul satu per satu "Hooo, Kau ingin ku jitak lagi Sasuke-kun? Dasar kau jiji no baka, hentai, ecchiii..."

Dan begitulah candaan mereka sehari-hari. Sasuke sangatlah cuek, namun ketika ia bersama Sakura, sifat cuek dan coolnya itu seakan hilang ditelan bumi. (Sakura kau telah mengubah Sasuke...) Lalu keadaan hening pun datang lagi dan sekarang Sasuke lah yang memulai pembicaraan serius.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lembut.

Sakura pun menoleh kearah Sasuke "Apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kejadian kemarin itu hanya salah paham sayang. Ya kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di kafe dan itu dia maksa ingin bertemu." Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan tenang.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mau bertemu dengannya. Mengapa kau tak memberi tahu aku? Mengapa kamu sembunyikan hal ini Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pun bertanya dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan padamu." Sambil menatap Sakura yang sangat kecewa.

 **Flashback**

Terlihat Sasuke sedang bermain ps dengan Juggo dan Suigetsu di rumah si Uchiha tepatnya di Uchiha Mansion. Mereka tampak asyik sekali. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang dilema antara mengirim pesan pada Sakura atau tidak karena, ia tau kalau ini jadwalnya Sakura les. 'Disms apa engga ya... Hm takut ganggu juga sii.. yasudahlah nanti saja disms nya kira-kira dia sudah pulang.' Mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

Lalu ponsel Sasuke pun berdering dan terlihatlah senyum yang sumeringah dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Namun senyum sang darkblue Prince luntur seketika ketika melihat bahwa yang menelfonnya itu bukan Sakura namun Unknown number.

"Huh, kirain Sakura yang menelfon ternyata bukan." Lalu dengan wajahnya yang kecewa itu, ia melemparkan ponselnya pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu pun kaget dan spontan melempar stik ps yang dipegangnya lalu menangkap ponsel Sasuke.

"Oiii, Sasuke! Abunai yo bakayaro... Lagian ngapain lo lempar ponsel lo sama gua?" protes Suigetsu karena ia terpaksa melemparkan stik psnya dan menangkap ponsel si Sasuke. Sedangkan Juggo yang melihat kejadian itu Cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Angkat telfon itu, males gua ladenin nomor yang ga gue kenal." Lalu Sasuke pun mengambil stik ps yang dilempar Suigetsu lalu duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Huh dasar lu rese kalo lagi kangen sama Sakura..." sindir Suigetsu yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari si Uchiha bungsu.

"Damare dan jawab saja telfonnya Suigetsu, atau lu mau gue tendang hah?" ancam Sasuke yang membuat Suigetsu berubah menjadi air haha.

"Iya dah iya..." malas Suigetsu.

Suigetsu pun menjawab panggilan itu dan bercakap-cakap untuk beberapa menit.

 **Calling**

"Moshi moshi, dengan siapa ini?" Suigetsu pun memulai percakapan via telefon itu.

"Hai, ini saya Karin. Apa benar ini Uchiha Sasuke-senpai?" tanya gadis yang menyebut dirinya Karin itu.

"Cigau, ini bukan Sasuke, saya Suigetsu temannya Sasuke. Ada apa kau menelfon Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu to the point.

"Ano, tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke-senpai bahwa saya ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini." Dengan suara yang terdengar malu-malu.

Lalu Suigetsu pun menatap kearah Sasuke dan menyiratkan bahwa 'yang nelfon cewe, dia pengen ketemuan sama lo!' dengan bahasa tubuh yang dimengerti oleh mereka saja. Sasuke yang mengerti itu pun langsung menyilangkan tangannya tanda tidak mau.

"Etto, Karin? Maaf Sasuke nya tidak mau karena dia sedang sibuk." Suigetsu pun berbohong karena takut menyinggung si cewe itu. Dan Sasuke pun memberikan jempolnya pada Suigetsu, lalu Suigetsu pun memberikan tanda 'Oke' pada Sasuke. Suigetsu pun meload speaker ponsel itu agar Sasuke dan Juggo mendengar suara cewe tersebut.

"Tapi Suigetsu-san, saya ingin ketemu. Kalo ga ketemuan saya bakalan nyebar nomor telfon Sasuke-senpai di social media!" ancam Karin dengan serius. "Dan kau akan tahu Suigetsu-san kalau ini akan sangat merepotkan Sasuke-senpai nantinya, ya kan Sasuke-senpai?" rupanya Karin mengetahui kalau Sasuke mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Sasuke pun berfikir 'Ini cewe dukun kali yaa, kok dia bisa tau kalo gua nguping..'

Lalu Sasuke bertanya pada Karin "Dari mana kamu tahu bahwa aku sedang menguping?"

"Menebak saja..." Jawabnya enteng. "Ayolah Sasuke-senpai, kita ketemuan yu..." dan ternyata cewe ini sangat gigih sekali dalam hal membujuk.

"Tidak!" langsung ditolak oleh Sasuke. "Kalau kau mengancam akan menyebarkan nomor ini silahkan saja, Akan ku ganti nomor telfon ini." Jawab Sasuke angkuh.

Namun jawaban yang tidak dikira pun terucap dari cewe yang Sasuke anggap murahan ini karena ga tahu malu. "Silahkan saja senpai, Aku pasti tahu semuanya, termasuk gerak-gerik mu itu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu Senpai." Dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Apakah kau... seorang paparazi? Oh my god..." Sasuke pun memijat keningnya yang penat karena cewek rese satu ini.

"Ara, kalau kau menganggapku paparazi, ya bagaimana lagi, aku memang sangat tergila-gila padamu senpai." Dengan nada yang menggoda.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Juggo dan Suigetsu hanya tercengang dan merinding.

"Waduh Sasuke, ini cewek ga tahu malu banget. Jijik gua..." begidig Suigetsu. Suigetsu biasnya suka sama cewe agresif kaya gini, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa jijik. Suigetsu saja jijik apalagi Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah akan kutemui kau sore ini." Malas Sasuke. Namun Sasuke harus menemuinya agar masalah ini cepat terselesaikan. Namun tidak sesuai rencana.

 **At Cafe**

"Sasuke-senpai, ayo duduk disini." cewe yang bernama Karin itu menarik tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak perduli sama sekali.

"Sasuke-senpai mau pesan apa? Kita samaan aja yah pesannya." Manja si Karin yang masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah cuek dan sangat menarik menurut karin.

 **Flashback End**

"Hee, jadi cewek itu siapa sebenarnya? Berani-beraninya menggenggam tanganmu." tanya Sakura penasaran dan sedikit cemburu.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sasuke pun merangkul Sakura dan mendekapnya lalu menciumi pundak dan tengkuk Sakura yang membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Sasuke ahhh, hentikan dan uhhh jawab pertanyaankuhhh." Dalam hati Sakura pun menggerutu 'Yaampun Sasuke-kun ini sangat nakal...' lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sangat keenakan, Sakura?" goda Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu hentikan Sasuke, ini sangat gila..." pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke pun sedikit cemberut karena harus menghentikan aktivitas yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu.

"Sasuke-kun jangan cemberut gitu dong, nanti dikasih lebih deh.." Sakura pun membalas godaan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Jadi si Karin itu anak kelas 9, mungkin dia bakalan masuk ke sekolah kita." Jelas Sasuke yang singkat padat dan jelas

"HAHHHH? Kelas 9 udah berani kayak gitu? Sangat sangat tidak etis. Memalukan sekali. Dan kau kenapa sih waktu ditaman nyuekin aku. Bersikap dingin sekali padaku?" Kesal Sakura yang ternyata saingannya itu hanya bocah SMP. Sungguh gilaa.

"Hahahaha, kenapa kau Sakura? Apa kau cemburu karena dia menggenggam tanganku? Oh waktu itu kah? Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan aniki. Tapi masalahnya sudah selesai kok." tanya Sasuke yang sedikit menggoda.

"Sangat sangat cemburu. Lagian kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau punya aku?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Karena..." Sasuke pun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan terdiam.

"Karena apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura yang sedari tadi kesal kini berubah menjadi khawatir karena Sasuke terdiam.

"Karena kita belum mempunyai status sakura." Sasuke pun menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Sesal Sakura.

"Tak apa, lagian aku tak mau pacaran. Maunya langsung menikah saja. Hahaha." Terlihat lagi senyuman dari Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tenang.

"BAKA KA ANATA WA?" teriak Sakura.

"Hahahaa." Sasuke pun tertawa "Baiklah Sakura, katanya mau memberikan yang lebih hm?" goda Sasuke dengan senyuman selicik Kyuubi.

Sakura pun begidig ngeri melihatnya. "Baiklah Sasuke-kun." Seolah pasrah dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan Sakura, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya agar tidak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Wajah Sasuke pun semakin mendekat dan ia pun mencium bibir sakura.

Mereka saling berciuman dengan waktu yang cukup lama, seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya. Selagi mereka berciuman, Sasuke pun memeluk sakura dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura dan ketika Sasuke hendak membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan ciuman itu dengan terpaksa dan...

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang hendak membuka kancing kemejanya. "Ini belum saatnya. Maaf." Dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke pun menyesali perbuatannya yang diluar batas ini dan ia hanya bisa diam.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak marah. Maafkan aku yang sudah diluar batas ini." Dengan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam.

"Tak apa Sasuke kun..." Sakura pun menenangkan Sasuke yang masih merasa bersalah itu dan mengusap kepalanya, lalu Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura erat.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke harus melepaskan pelukan itu karena waktu sudah sangat sore dan ia harus pulang.

"Sakura... Aku harus pulang sayang. Udah sore nih..." Sasuke pun pamit pada Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar menuju teras depan mansion ini.

"Aku pulang yah..." pamit Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, hati-hati yah..."

Dan Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk lalu ia menuju mobil mewahnya.

Sebelum ia menghidupkan mobilnya, ponselnya pun berbunyi dan terdapat sebuah nama yang iya kenal, ya nama yang sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke pun mengangkat telfonnya sambil mengemudikan mobil itu.

Want to know how the next story?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Go to Review**

 _ **Maaf minna ficnya segini dulu ya dikarena kan authornya sibuk dengan urusan Sekolah. Sekali lagi maaf minna.**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview fanfic dadakan ini.**_

 _ **Dewie867 : Maaf ya author Cuma bisa ngetik segini. Mohon dimaafkan:D**_

 _ **EchaNm dan aidaverdyky : Ini dichapter ini author udah ngejelasin. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan, mohon diampuni kesalahannya:D**_

 _ **Diniavivah23 : terimakasih dukungannya.**_

 _ **Arigatou for Review desu**_ __


End file.
